


Bought

by sakuragirl



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuragirl/pseuds/sakuragirl





	Bought

I lay down and Carlisle leans over me, not touching me, his eyes skimming my bare breasts and down to my panties.  
“Edward, come here, I’ll help you.”  
I feel Edward kneel on the bed and look into his eyes. Unlike what I imagine most virgins would be, like me, he isn’t nervous, just...tentative. I can tell he wants to touch me, and his hand lifts before trailing down my breasts and cupping me between my legs confidently.  
“Kiss her Edward,”  
Edward leans forward, gently pressing his lips to mine and I gasp, not in fear, although I am still afraid, but his lips are soft and I feel the head of his cock brush against my arm, and it’s hard. Hard for me.  
I try not to think that his cock is going to be sliding into me soon, breaking me, tearing my skin, filling me.  
Edward cups my breast, his hand squeezing, fingers pinching my nipple lightly and I feel them harden, I rub my legs together subconsiouly and Carlisle chuckles,  
“She’s enjoying it,”  
Edward meets my eyes before bending to kiss me again and I feel Carlisle slide my panties down my legs, tensing immediately.  
“Shhhh,” Carlisle sooths, his hands running firmly back up my legs, resting against my thighs as Edward continues to kiss me softly and his hands fondle me.  
“I’ll make sure she’s getting nice and ready.” Carlisle offers. “Do you think we will need to tie her down?”  
Edward looks me in the eye and I panic, I do not want to be tied up while two men do whatever they want to me.  
“I will do whatever you want, please don’t tie me up.” I whisper urgently.  
Edwards nods in agreement “She won’t need tying” he tells Carlisle and I feel Carlisle’s hands gently pry my thighs apart and one hand slide up towards my pussy.  
I try to breathe deeply, I knew what I was getting myself into when I sold myself to this man, or men. I can’t back out now, though as I feel Carlisle’s fingers gently patrt my lips and probe my opening I can’t help but clamp down.  
“Shhh relax” Edward whispers, pulling back and smiling softly at me before glancing down at my bare pussy. “Pretty” he smiles.  
“Keep kissing her, she likes that.” Carlisle suggests and Edward is back at my lips, his tongue pushing into my mouth with a small groan.  
I sigh, I do like him kissing me. And I try to relax as Carlisle slips a finger inside me.  
“Mmmm, well we got what we paid for, I can feel her virginity.”  
Edward begins to kiss me harder,  
“Do you want me to break it?” Carlisle asks gently.  
Edward pulls his head up abruptly, “No. I want to do it.”  
“Okay, then get ready. She’s wet, she’s ready for you.”  
Edward meets my eyes, his face looks suddenly worried. “I want her to come first.”  
Carlisle chuckles, his fingers stilling on me,” Stop stalling Edward, she’s a virgin and it’s her first time. I doubt she’ll come.”  
“I want to make it good for her too.” Edward resumes stroking my breasts.  
“Edward, she’s your wife. You don’t need to worry about it being good for her. She’s here to serve you, to service you. You can take her any way you like but ultimately it’s about you, not her.”  
“I know all that, but it matters to me. I want to do this for her” He lifts his head and looks at his father, strong, confident. He wants this, his way.  
Carlisle backs off, his hands up. “Okay, okay.” He stands off to the side, out of my line of sight. I try to ignore the fact that I’m apparently about to be brought to orgasm, with my husband’s father in the room.  
Edward moves down to the end of the bed, near my feet, his hands gently stroking my thighs as he parts them, staring between my legs before smiling up at me. I can’t help but smile shyly back at him, he looks so excited, and his anticipation is contagious.  
His hand softly slides up my thigh, across the crease at the top, before I feel two fingers slipping across my clit and pausing at my entrance.  
“Just one or you’ll hurt her.” Carlisle warns softly from the corner of the room.  
Edward looks into my eyes as he slowly presses his finger inside me. I can’t help but let a soft gasp escape. I know I’d promised myself not to react, not to allow him the satisfaction of knowing I was enjoying this but I can’t help my bodily reactions to him.  
“So wet.” He murmurs.  
“Feel the little flap of skin over her entrance?” Carlisle speaks quietly again, “That’s her hymen. You can break it with your finger now, or with your cock, however you like.”  
Edward grins at me a little, “Later.” And I relax infintesmily. He lifts his finger, the one covered with my juices, and slides it into his mouth as my eyes widen. “Mmmm so sweet Bella.”  
My eyes narrow suspiciously.  
“What;s wrong? What’s that look for?” He asks softly.  
“I’m finding it increasingly hard to believe you are a virgin Sir.” It is the most words I have spoken in his prescence since we met.  
Edward guffaws, “Oh really? Well I can assure you that I am 100% a virgin. Let’s just say while there are expectations in our family around virginity, there is no such expectation around watching porn.”  
Carlisle chuckles and I’m reminded again of Edward’s strange family but my thoughts are shattered as Edward suddenly leans down and licks my clit. I arch off the bed, grabbing the posts at my head and mewling loudly.  
“She loves that.” Carlisle comments, “Keep going.”  
Edward continues to lick me, his finger pushing back inside me in one swift movement and for a moment I’m worried he’s broken my virginity but there is no pain, just infinite pleasure.  
“Feel with your finger for a little rough patch of skin. That’s her g spot-“  
Carlisle doesn’t need to coach Edward anymore, his finger finds it and suddenly I’m thrust into the most amazing feeling of my life. I’m no longer nervous as I feel something building in me and my legs clamp around Edwards head.  
Edward must know I’m close as he lifts his head again, “I want to see this.” He explains as his other hand joins the first to work me faster and harder, the sinews in his forearms bunching with the effort of touching me gently but effecively . I feel his hard cock brush against me as he bends his head, lightly catching my nipple with his teeth, the final straw. My nerve endings explode, I literally see stars and I can hear someone keening with pleasure, which I realise is actually me.  
As I drift back down I hear Carlisle chuckle and murmur something about how Edward and I are going to have a lot of fun together. I meet Edward’s triumphant eyes and smile shyly.  
“I’ll give you some privacy.” Carlisle walks to the door, winking to his son as he goes.  
I giggle quietly and Edward’s eyebrow cocks in question.  
“Now he’s giving us some privacy?” I asnwe his unasked question.  
Edward chuckles, “He thinks I’m going to change my mind about fucking yuou if he’s not in the room.”  
I hold my breath, “Are you?”  
“No Miss Bella.” Edward leans down and grasps my hand, bringing it to his cock and using it to stroke himself “The first time I fuck you I want it to be in our bed, in our house. Not some hotel, regardless of how fancy it is. Especially not with my Dad there.”  
I nod, relived. “I wasn’t sure if maybe he was going to join in.”  
Edward freezes, my hand still on his cock as he looks shocked before laughing loudly. “No!” He exclaims,” My God! I know having him here for this was somewhat unconventional, but none of this is exactly the way most people get married. It’s tradition in our family for the father to be involved in the purchasing and first bedding of a new wife, but beyond that it will just be you and me.”  
Relief does not cover how I feel about this. While I knew that selling myself to a stranger would potentially mean I was expected to do all sorts of things, whatever my master wanted me to essentially, I was not so keen to be shared sexually.  
“And as part of that, I’m going to ask you to do something for me now Bella.” Edward resumes rubbing his cock with my hand as I look at him questioningly.  
“Have you ever had a man’s cock in your mouth?” He asks and I shake my head slowly.  
“We’re going to change that right now sweetheart.” He stands on the bed to pull his tee off over his head before unzipping his pants and throwing them in the corner. As he kneels back down I can see the outline of his hard cock through his boxer shorts and I’m sure he hears my gulp.


End file.
